Meine Liebe
by Apailana
Summary: Erik Lehnsherr antes de ser Magneto y la mujer que lo amó. Del paso de la abundacia a la decadencia y la fugacidad de la vida. Un homenaje a Erik y a Edie Lehnsherr. Magneto POV. "Sobre mi madre y lo mucho que la amé".


Disclaimer: X-Men no me pertenece.

_Este fanfic participa en el reto Reto: "X-Men: Elige a tu mutante" del foro 'Groovy Mutations'. Mi mutante elegido es Magneto, mi personaje favorito._

* * *

**MEINE LIEBE**

_**Sobre mi madre y cómo siempre la amaré**_

**Sobre el inmenso amor que me tuviste**

Recuerdo, madre, tus manos suaves y amorosas que preparaban el _baklava_1 que tanto me gustaba; recuerdo su sabor, que ningún otro podrá superar, recuerdo lo mucho que lo disfrutaba y sobretodo recuerdo tu preciosa compañía y las conversaciones que me brindabas, nunca me trataste como a un idiota, nunca me hablaste como los adultos le hablan a los niños —es decir, como estúpidos—, tú siempre me trataste como tu igual, y siempre te lo agradeceré.

Recuerdo el amor con que lavabas mis cabellos, cubriéndolos con lavanda, y la tranquilidad que ese gesto me brindaba. Recuerdo las noches tranquilas, el amor y la paciencia con la que me leías mientras esperabas que durmiera. Si tan solo hubiera sabido que esa tranquilidad se iba a terminar, me hubiera quedado despierto más tiempo, para seguir hablando contigo, madre mía.

Recuerdo las celebraciones de Hanukkah, la gran espera y la emoción que eso conllevaba. Recuerdo lo feliz y ansioso que me sentía al recibir mi _guelt_2 y todos los planes que hacía, siempre buscaba algo estratégico, algo que hiciese que el dinero rindiese más y se multiplicase, yo no era como los otros niños que lo gastarían en la primera tienda, yo prefería invertir y esperar a que diese resultados. Recuerdo los juegos que me emocionaban, el _dreidel_3_, _y la manera en que lo disfrutaba junto a nuestra vecina Hannah. Pero sobretodo, recuerdo tu rostro, bello y sereno, cada que una de esas nueve velas era encendida.

—Luces como la reina Ester. —te dije uno de esos días. Tú te sonrojaste y me diste un beso en la frente mientras me decías algunas palabras en hebreo. Tal vez Ester figuraba en mi imaginario de un modo particular, pero era cierto: tú lucías hermosa, leal, inteligente, valiente y preocupada por tu familia y su bienestar, preocupada por mí, del mismo modo que yo lo estaba por ti.

Recuerdo lo mucho que te admiraba. Recuerdo observarte algunas tardes, cuando terminabas de atender el negocio y terminabas de atender a tu familia, cuando tenías un poco de tiempo libre te sentabas y leías, ya fuese historia o literatura. Recuerdo lo inteligente que eras, y lo mucho que te preocupabas por la educación.

—Yo no sé qué pase con lo material, en cualquier momento podríamos perder los negocios, pero eso no me preocupa —me dijiste en una ocasión y lucías serena.

—Mamá… —te llamé sin saber qué decir.

—No me preocupa, Erik, porque tú padre y yo nos esforzamos día con día para darte la mejor educación, para que no tengas que depender de nosotros, para que no necesites esta casa. No me preocupa perder todo porque sé que no necesitas una herencia, pues tú mismo, con tu inteligencia y educación podrás construir tu propio castillo si así lo quieres.

Yo te sonreí, pues siempre me decías que lo más importante era la educación, entendía que aunque teníamos dinero tampoco era como si nos sobrase, y aun así te empeñabas en mandarme a uno de los mejores institutos. Recuerdo la paciencia con la que me enseñabas latín y hebreo, la dedicación que ponías en que aprendiese álgebra. El esmero que siempre pusiste para que fuera un mejor hombre.

—Lo haré, mamá. Construiré mi propio castillo y tú serás la reina. —te dije con amor y tú me abrazaste, sintiéndote bendecida.

—Lo sé, Erik, lo sé. Confío en ti, confío en tu inteligencia y confío en tu voluntad. —Me tomaste por los hombros e hiciste que te mirara— recuerda que siempre, pase lo que pase estaré de tu lado. Siempre apostaré por ti. Te amo, Erik.

—Te amo, mamá. —te dije mientras te abrazaba con todas mis fuerzas.

Y porque comprendía cuán importante era la educación para ti, supe cómo después se te desgarró el alma cuando nos prohibieron ir al colegio.

**Sobre la decadencia y cómo aún en tu dolor me protegiste **

Poco a poco, con dolor y con pesar, nuestra situación fue cambiando. Al inicio fue progresivamente, después fue de un tirón.

Recuerdo cómo nos fueron identificando, esa identificación que daría paso a la aniquilación. Recuerdo el rechazo, las miradas de asco que al principio no comprendí, recuerdo la tristeza y el dolor. En esos momentos no entendía por qué no se nos permitía entrar a los comercios, ni asistir al colegio. Poco a poco en mí se despertaron sentimientos que no conocía. No era envidia lo que sentía, simplemente no podía evitar a esos imbéciles, era más bien incredulidad, frustración, no poder entender por qué esos niños güeros y bien vestidos podían ser felices, podían comprar dulces y chocolatinas en la tienda, mientras que a los niños judíos como Hannah y como yo no se nos permitía ser felices. Sin embargo lo éramos, a nuestro modo. Al menos así fue al principio.

Recuerdo la molestia en tu rostro, mientras limpiabas el negocio —ahora ya no tan surtido— que había sido mancillado la noche anterior, tú lo limpiabas y reparabas los vidrios, sabiendo que los volverían a rayar con palabras ofensivas. No entendía por qué lo hacías, si sabías que al día siguiente tendrías que hacerlo de nuevo. Ahora entiendo que fue cuestión de dignidad.

Recuerdo como tiempo después cerraste el negocio. En ese momento no comprendí por qué. Ahora sé que fue porque no tuviste opción.

—Tú seguirás estudiando. —me decías con firmeza mientras ponías los libros sobre la mesa y eras tú quien me daba las lecciones. Aún dentro de ti querías creer que la situación mejoraría. Nunca mejoró.

Poco a poco las cosas se volvieron más difíciles, ya no le dedicábamos tanto tiempo al estudio. Hasta conseguir grafito y papel era difícil para las personas como nosotros.

Recuerdo como la familia de Hannah, y otras familias judías comenzaron a huir. A huir como las presas huyen del cazador, como las ratas huyen de los perros. Más tarde comprendería quienes eran las verdaderas ratas y quienes eran los verdaderos seres inferiores.

Recuerdo cómo te quitaste el pan de la boca para dármelo. No podíamos pensar en otras cosas que no fuesen de supervivencia diaria, en los ghettos las cosas cada vez se ponían más difíciles, ni siquiera nos habían permitido llevar nuestras cosas, habían quemado nuestros libros.

—Siéntate, Erik —me decías con amor, siempre dándome tranquilidad, siempre dándome tu inmenso amor.

Yo te sonreía y con paciencia te esperaba en la pequeña y fea mesita redonda, nada se comparaba a nuestra casa anterior.

—Come, amor —decías mientras ponías la sopa tibia con vegetales en mi plato.

Yo sonreía, y podía ver que lo que tú comías era agua hirviendo con uno o dos pedazos diminutos de vegetales, pues tú, en tu inmenso amor, te privabas de la comida para darme a mí una sopa más sustanciosa. Recuerdo que en varias ocasiones fingía sentirme lleno y no me terminaba la sopa para que tú también pudieras comer vegetales. Por supuesto que no me creías, pero fingías hacerlo.

Recuerdo tus manos, ya no lucen suaves y tersas, cambiaron en unas ásperas y maltratadas. Ya no lucen como las de la reina Ester, ahora deben de parecerse más a las de Ruth. Tú también me recordabas a Ruth, madre mía, ahora lucías cansada y maltratada, pero también amorosa y leal. Leal hasta el final. Para mí siempre fuiste la más hermosa.

—Te amo. —te dije mientras te daba un beso en tus manos lastimadas.

—Yo también te amo, Erik. —mientras me dabas un beso en el cabello pude sentir una lágrima sobre mi rostro. Aún con todo tu miedo y dolor siempre me amaste y me protegiste. Siempre me antepusiste ante ti. Si tan sólo las cosas hubieran acabado de un modo distinto.

**Sobre ser tratados como animales**

Recuerdo, madre, como el odio se fue despertando en mí, pero al mismo tiempo tu amor lo mantenía a raya.

Como no tener odio si ves cómo tus vecinos, tus familiares, tu pueblo es aniquilado lenta y dolorosamente. Como no tener odio si ves a tu propia madre ser tratada como un animal. Madre, sé que tú querías que fuera el mejor hombre, pero no puedo evitar sentir todo este odio después de todo lo que pasé, y principalmente después de todo lo que tú pasaste.

—Está bien, todo está y estará bien —me decías mientras me dabas un beso en los cabellos y me revisabas para saber que estaba bien. Aún con tu piel llena de cortaduras y moretones, aún con tu dolor, siempre te preocupaste por mí.

—Te amo —te decía constantemente porque en esos momentos tu amor era lo único que me mantenía con vida, literalmente.

—Yo también te amo, mi Erik. —me decías y me protegías de todo y de todos, aun cuando tú misma necesitabas protección.

Recuerdo los besos que te daba, los abrazos. Recuerdo tus mentones y la manera en que sobresalían de tu lastimado rostro, recuerdo tus huesos, tu piel, tu delgadez. Recuerdo lo mucho que siempre te amé y el dolor que me producía no poderte ayudar. Recuerdo el hambre y lo insoportable que era, recuerdo tu amor y sé que sin ti no lo habría resistido.

Recuerdo el viaje en el tren, un viaje casi sin oxígeno. Un viaje sin siquiera un lugar para hacer las necesidades humanas. Un viaje lleno de muerte, de podredumbre, un viaje donde teníamos que aventar los cadáveres, sin importar que fueran de las personas que amábamos, porque la salud de por sí ya era decadente. Un viaje de terror, recuerdo tus ojos llenos de terror y como aun así suavizabas la mirada al verme, para no asustarme más, para protegerme.

—Todo estará bien, Erik —me dijiste con amor— todo estará bien porque yo estoy contigo.

Y no, nada estuvo bien. Porque al final no estarías conmigo.

**Sobre cómo perderte me destrozó la vida**

Estos son los recuerdos más dolorosos de toda mi jodida existencia. Y sé que ni aún la mayor de las felicidades, ni el mejor de los logros, ni el mejor de los poderes, podrán hacer que haya valido la pena. Porque no, no valió la pena. No, no lo entenderé. Y hasta cierto punto no superaré este dolor. Podré enterrarlo en el fondo de mí, podré cubrirlo con odio y venganza, podré hacer mil cosas, pero al final, en la noche, en la soledad, perderte me seguirá doliendo, como el primer día.

No solo fue perderte, madre, fue perderte del peor modo, perderte sin una despedida, perderte sin una opción. Fue perderte sin poder salvarte, sabiendo que pude haberte salvado. Perder al amor de mi vida, sin poder haber hecho nada.

Sé que el verdadero terror comenzó desde que nos separaron en la entrada del campo de concentración. Y lo comprendí, comprendí que te perdería. Hasta cierto punto comprendí que ya te había perdido. En ese momento mis lágrimas, mi odio, fueron por tu pérdida, aunque aún estuvieras con vida. Fueron un preludio de lo que pasaría. Fue la impotencia por no poder hacer nada. Pero fue también, el inmenso amor que te tenía que junto con los otros sentimientos dieron el despertar a mi mutación, a mis poderes, a la manipulación del metal y de los campos magnéticos.

Recuerdo la incomprensión de mí mismo, el dolor por haberte perdido y la desesperación. Sin ti, madre, ya daba igual si querían experimentar o hacer conmigo lo que quisiesen, sin mi madre ya nada importaba.

Recuerdo, madre, la esperanza que me invadió al verte de nuevo… como tus ojos tristes y asustados se iluminaron por última vez al verme. Mis ojos, madre, también se iluminaron al verte. Y sin decir palabras nos dimos un último "te amo" con nuestras miradas. En ese momento, mi esperanza se convirtió en absoluto terror al saber que sería la última vez que te vería. Recuerdo ese día y lo recordaré todos los días de mi vida. El día en que perdí a mi madre.

Una bala, sangre y mi madre cayendo al suelo, muerta, sin vida y frente a mí. No tengo palabras suficientes para describirlo. Fue terror, fue dolor e impotencia. Te juro que traté con todas mis fuerzas de mover la jodida moneda, pero no pude. No pude y te perdí. Nunca tendré un dolor tan fuerte, tan grande. Nunca lo perdonaré. Nunca. Nunca, madre, te volví a ver, nunca. Ese dolor jamás se comparará a otro. Me dolió, me dolió en lo más profundo de mí. Perder a mi madre, sin poderme despedir, sin poderla sepultar y sin poderlo evitar. Conocí el odio en su totalidad y mi mutación despertó en su totalidad. Destrozaron mi vida.

**Sobre el odio que padecí**

Ese odio se quedó en mí, invadiendo mi ser. Ya no tenía más amor, tú eras mi amor, me quitaron de mí el amor y el odio proliferó en todo mi ser. Ya nada importaba sin ti.

—Te amo, madre. —dije destrozado, sabiendo que tenía que vengarte. Dije te amo y esta vez no escuche tu respuesta.

Simplemente no podía quedarme tranquilo. Sé que no hubieras querido eso, pero no podía, no podía hacer otra cosa. Habían matado a mi madre en frente de mí, la habían matado como si fuera un objeto, un animal, una basura, la habían matado después de humillarla y mancillarla. No podía vivir con eso, tenía que vengarme, era mi deber. Y lo hice.

Lo hice, provocándoles dolor y miedo, dándoles muertes dolorosas y crueles. Sé que no se comparaba con el terror que nosotros sufrimos, pero algo es algo.

Y sé, pese a todo, que mi odio no aliviará mi dolor, que no te traerá de vuelta y que no solucionará nada. Lo sé y no me importa. Y eso es lo peor de todo.

**Sobre la familia que me acogió**

Años después comprendería la fugacidad el tiempo y de la vida, el _tempus fugit_, comprendería que a nuestro parecer cualquier tiempo pasado siempre será mejor, que la muerte alcanza a todos, pero no todos morimos de la misma forma.

Sé que nada igualará los días dorados a tu lado, madre, pero sé que debo seguir adelante, por ti. Sé que nada igualará a nuestra familia, a nuestras preciosas celebraciones ni a las deliciosas comidas que me preparabas, por supuesto que nadie, mucho menos este telépata ingenuo ni esos adolescentes escandalosos, pero algo es algo. Ellos me acogieron y yo los acogí. Soporto sus bromas idiotas y la manera en que tratan de emparejarme con el telépata y llamarme "papi"; soporto sus escándalos y peleas de adolescentes; me hace feliz el modo en que me llaman Magneto y la manera en que bajan la mirada intimidados ante mí. Me agradan, y no los lastimaría. Me agradan y no dejaría que pasaran lo que nosotros pasamos. Me agradan, y no sé hasta qué punto.

Me agradan, y son mi familia.

—Sé que ella siempre estaría orgullosa de ti. —me dijo un día Charles después de haberse entrometido en mi mente.

—Lo sé. —le respondí, porque recuerdo que tú siempre apostarías por mí.

—Eres el mejor hombre. Lo somos, Erik.

Lo sé. Lo sé, mamá y sé que construiré mi propio castillo. Sé que no estarás tú y eso me dolerá, pero lo haré, por ti. Un castillo en donde los mutantes puedan ser libres, puedan mostrarse rojos o azules sin temor a ser lastimados. Un castillo donde no los identifiquen para después eliminarlos. Pero no es suficiente, nunca lo será. Un castillo no servirá de nada, sería como ocultarse, así que debo hacer del universo el castillo de los mutantes, debo hacer que en cualquier lugar puedan ser libres. Lo haré, sin importar el precio que tenga que pagar ni la manera en que lo tenga que hacer.

Recuerdo tu muerte y sé que debo luchar por un ideal.

Recuerdo tu amor y

recuerdo, y recuerda tú también que siempre te amaré.

_Erik Lehnsherr._

* * *

1\. Propio de la gastronomía judía, es un pastel elaborado con una pasta de nueces trituradas, distribuidas en una pasta, y es bañado en almibar o jarabe de miel.

2\. Es costumbre en Hanukkah dar a los niños ese dinero, que se ve como bendiciones y amuleto para el éxito.

3\. Una especie de pirinola con la que los niños juegan en Hanukkah.

* * *

Un homenaje a Magneto y a Edie Lehnsherr.

**_Apailana* _**


End file.
